Mayura's Dark Day
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A normal day in Miyagami Academy turns bloody. Our treasurer, Mayura Ichikawa, goes through a sudden drama, after pushing Seina Katsura off the balcony. She's being haunted after a horrifying assault towards the Covert Squad's leader. How will she survive her macabre, before Seina's spirit, and her guilt, gets to her? Rated M for blood & gore, harsh violence, and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

_**Mayura's Dark Day**_

_**Writer's Note/Disclaimer:  
**__Gokujou Seitokai created by Yoshiaki Iwasaki_

_**Cast:  
**__Mayura Ichikawa (Starring)__**  
**__Seina Katsura (Featuring)__**  
**__Rino Rando (Featuring)_

"Good evening. My name is Miz-KTakase. Tonight, we bring you the most horrific story featuring a young girl whose job is to check the budget on a daily basis. Sounds boring, right? Well, it _does however _have some horror in it, with a jolt of macabre, evading the anime's storyline altogether. This story has everything you see in a good old fashion horror movie. But we must not digress. For you see, there are times when you want to fulfill your duty, you have to make a _drastic_ attempt. But our guest will learn that the hard way. You see, when someone wants to get revenge, they sometimes get grave misfortunes, after succeeding. And it leads to insanity, terror, and murder.

I give you… _Mayura's Dark Day_."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Monday – 6:15pm**_

It was a typical dusky and clear evening in Miyagami Academy. The stressed-out Treasurer of Miyagami Academy's Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council (_or Best Student Council, for short_), Mayura Ichikawa, was busy with her budget reports. Day-after-day, she was checking her papers and fiddled with her abacus, making sure the budget was at the green. But she has been at the red _every _day, which leads her to her sudden outbursts of crying.

One day, she finished with the budgets for this month and found that she was at the green; the reason was that the budget has about over 500 Yen leftover. All she could do was squeal for joy. Seina Katsura, the all-smiles leader of the Covert Squad, appeared in front of Mayura and smiled at her she tapped her.

"Hello, Mayura," she said to her, "It's almost time for dinner in the dining hall."

Mayura exclaimed with a bright smile, "Thanks. I was going over the budget and found that we have just enough for the next month! It's even better than… well… never!"

Seina looked at the budget sheets and looked through her schematics. All Mayura could do was grin in happiness. Sadly, the girl's happiness was later turned into sadness, when Seina showed her the same schematic, but marked in red, over the two.

"Oopsie-doodle, Mayura," Seina pointed out in a smile, "You forgot to carry the two on this one."

She snatched the sheet and gasped, knowing what she did.

"But… it cannot be…" she whimpered, "No… it's in the… it's in the…"

"I guess we're under budget again; but no worries!" She smiled with a thumbs-up, "With your finger-crunching skills, we'll get to the green in no time flat!"

Mayura let out a stone cold fright on her face and was frozen in fear. Seina walked away, turning out the lights. Mayura snapped out of her phase and started to bawl. When she stopped, she skimmed through the budget again; she realized that Seina was right; the budget was about fewer than 700 Yen.

"Seina _was _right…" she gasped.

Her face suddenly turned from a sad look to a mean look.

"Seina Katsura…" she growled, "Why did you do this to me? You… I will _never _forgive."

She got up and left the meeting room to go to dinner.

* * *

_**Monday – 7:30pm**_

At dinner, every member of the Best Student Council was eating dinner. Mayura was eating her curry, while looking at Seina, who was eating with her little sister, Minamo. She glared at her, and was lost in thought.

"Look at her," she thought menacingly, "Miss Katsura, the queen of Miyagami Academy, not counting Kanade Jinguji. How dare she embarrass me? You… you stupid little…"

She then jabbed her fork on her plate and sneered at her. Seina looked at Mayura and waved at her. Mayura waved back in a nervous state.

"Her smile… her stupid smile…" she thought aloud, "I hate her."

She mocked quietly, "_Oopsie-doodle, Mayura; no worries, Mayura;_ darn her cherry lips and her cherry-flavored attitude!"

She took a bite and defiantly stared at Seina all through the dinner session.

"_Who does she think she is?" _She thought, _"It's all so stupid."_

She held up a fork and looked through the fork, imagining that she's stabbing Seina. She let out a malice grin and giggled. She then shook her head and was panting heavily.

"NO! What am I doing? I don't want to kill her, all because of a miscalculation on the budget." She thought aloud, "NO… why should I go to the trouble? Seina is Kanade's friend. She's _our _friend, too!"

She then turned to an evil smirk and thought, _"Nah… she's probably up that way with President Kanade. But I have been through hell to do the budget, only to have Seina get to me; ME, Mayura Ichikawa, the Best Student Council's Treasurer, humbled by Smilin' Seina Katsura, the Covert Squad leader!"_

She clutched her fork and prepared to throw it; but she halted before she could throw the silverware. Seina noticed and was rather confused. She walked over to Mayura and asked her if she was all right. Mayura replied with a nod.

"Okay… just don't be very wild at Maachi's dinner she made," Seina added.

Mayura then looked away and thought, _"Wild? Who's wild? I'll be less than wild when I hurt you!"_

Seina walked away from the table and was concerned over Mayura.

"Maybe I made her mad earlier…" she thought.

Mayura jabbed her fork on the plate and groaned in embarrassment.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Monday – 9:00pm**_

Mayura was taking a bath in the school's bathhouse, and was still in deep thought, while in the big pool of water. She then said to herself that she's been over stressed; she looked up and was pretty angry.

"Seina…"

She was later visited by Seina, who was at the bath with a towel draped over her body.

"May I come in, Mayura? I hope you do not mind, since we share the same bath."

Mayura then said, "Sure… I guess I should have some company."

She then thought to herself, "Well, I _do _mind."

They both bathe together throughout the hour, but Mayura had a very deep thought.

"Maybe… maybe I should just dunk her head in the water and make her drown," she thought evilly, "Yeah… maybe she won't embarrass me like that again."

She looked at Seina and glared at her. However, Seina said something to her.

"Mayura… tell me, will we have enough for the Covert Squad to have their budget? I don't think the Assault Squad will need it. The vice presidents, Kuon and Nanaho, have been biting at each other concerning over this matter. We don't want to have another curry battle again."

Mayura then smiled, "Oh, don't worry; we have enough to split the pay in two, but you'll only be short by about 3,000 Yen."

"Good to hear it, Mayura," she smiled, "As long as the Best Student Council will remain intact!"

"Yeah; _intact_, my butt!" She thought with a growl, "Why can't I do it?"

She stared at her and thought with an evil look.

_I know I'm looking at her eyes on this, but Seina is in the bath with me… though, I don't think you drown in the bathhouse._

She imagined that she would be dunking Seina's entire body, head-first, into the water, causing her to drown. She held her hands up and sneered, _"One dunk… and it's over. I know it sounds psychotic, but if I get rid of her, it should be relieving…"_

She reached for Seina, and was nervously trying to grab her neck. Seina turned to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Mayura gasped and slinked away.

"Oh, well, you were still a bit soapy," she chuckled nervously.

Seina looked on in confusion. Mayura slouched down into the water.

"Darn…" she thought, "That was close."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Monday – 10:00pm**_

Following the bath, Seina went up to the balcony and admired the moonlit sky, with a couple of dark clouds in it. Mayura stepped in and walked closer to Seina, who was distracted. She then held her arms up and sighed.

"_Why am I doing this?"_ She thought, _"Sure she's the best there is in the Best Student Council, but… she insulted me! Okay, maybe she was, and maybe she wasn't, but…"_

She imagined that she would throw Seina over the balcony barricade and cause her to fall to her death in the concrete. Mayura couldn't stop awing with evil eyes, knowing what she'll do to her.

She shook her head and thought, _"Right… all I have to do is toss her to the ground and SPLAT! The Best Student Council's Covert Squad leader is no more!"_

She then held her body tight and panted; she stopped and looked at Seina.

"Get it together, Mayura…" she thought, "I cannot let this happen. Seina's faulty correction was the last straw! I can't take it! But if I kill her…"

Seina turned around and was sad a bit. She saw Mayura, who was panting in fear.

"Mayura… I'm sorry I kept a smile on the budget," she said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Mayura gasped and thought, "Is she for real?"

Seina praised her, "I just want to let you know that you are the best treasurer in the Best Student Council; your skills showed no mercy! I want to say that you have been working the budget like crazy that it's your hobby. Don't worry, by now we'll have some money saved for the Council's budget."

She continued to praise Mayura, only to have her ignoring her praise.

"_Come on, Mayura; you know she was just lying…"_

She walked towards her and started to shiver.

_Look at her… nothing but a prima-donna. Seina Katsura, the Captain of the Coverts! What a dumbass name… you can't even get your own praise like that; maybe Rino, or Rein, or that ignorant Cyndi. What does she have that you don't, aside from a body like hers? Maybe… happiness, skill, and a sharp mind?_

Seina continued to talk and began to grow worried.

_Brat. Stupid smilin' sisterly smart-aleck! She wouldn't be around, IF you'd do something for her, right?_

"Mayura? Are you okay?"

She started to whimper and asked, "Miss Katsura-Senpai, why are you always so cheerful?"

Seina looked down in embarrassment, "I guess I can't hide it. I _always _keep a cheer smile towards our President and the other students of Miyagami."

She approached Seina and grabbed her shoulders and cried, "I think you might be the living end of me…"

She looked up with tears in her eyes and asked, "You, Nanaho, Kuon, and President Kanade are trying to kill me?"

Seina then asked, "What?"

Mayura suddenly let go of her shoulders and looked down. She trembled in fear.

_God! I almost lost my composure…_

Seina grinned and held her tight, "No worries, Mayura. You were only doing your job. We weren't gonna kill you. We just worry about what you might do to the budget afterwards."

"_Stop smiling, you moron!" _Mayura thought aloud, annoyed by Seina's smile.

The clouds began to grow darker and the wind started to blow.

"But why do you ignore me all the time, when we have a meeting?" She cried.

Seina let out a polite smile and giggled, "Because, you're a very smart girl, for someone who can plan our budget. You see…"

As Seina continued on, Mayura then thought to herself that she has been checking the budget, knowing that it was like hell. She then heard many of her cries and blubbering about the budget.

She whimpered to herself, _"Budget… budget… budget… budget… the budget… the budget… the budget… The budget! The Budget! THE BUDGET! THE DAMN BUDGET! Seina… the budget… shut up… shut up… budget… shut up…"_

Seina then concluded, "So, you'll be okay! We're always helpful to our members of the Best Student Coun-!"

Mayura grabbed her shoulders very tightly and shrieked out loud.

"SHUT UP!"

Lightning began to strike from far away. She shoved her, tripping over the barricade. Seina fell to the ground with a blood-curdling scream. Unfortunately, she landed in the ocean, near the edge of the rocks. She sank to the ground. Mayura looked down and was frightened by her actions.

"Seina?" She trembled.

_I… I did it… I killed her! I killed her! Wait! I WHAT?_

"What have I done?" She screamed.

She rushed downstairs, and headed to the ocean, where Seina fell. However, she realized that Rein and Sayuri are available, since they are members of the Assault Squad. But, if news has it that she told them about what she did, they'd tell on Kanade and she'd be suspended, or worse.

"Damn! I better keep this under wraps!" Mayura thought, "No… Seina, I'm sorry."

When she arrived, it started to rain. She found Seina's body drifted onto the shore, all bloodied, battered, and soaked. Mayura carried her cataleptic body up to the ground and checked her pulse.

Mayura held Seina's wrist for a pulse: she was still alive.

"Oh, thank god…" she cringed, "Oh, thank goodness…"

She carried her body by the shoulder and took her to the nurse's office. As she carried her away, a shadowy figure watched on, with intent on her eye; and also a very stern look.

"Hmm… Mayura has a wild side," the girl said quietly, "I wonder how it happened?"

She got a call from her cell phone. She answered it and was shocked to hear the news.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tuesday – 12:43am**_

At the nurse's office, the school nurse, Wakana Hirata, checked on her condition. She explained to Mayura that Seina suffered a severe concussion and lost a pint of blood from her head. She told her that Seina will be in a coma, in which she didn't explain how long it'll be, but her health status remains uncertain.

"Thank you…" she whimpered, "I feel bad about what I-."

_You idiot! Don't say it! Then the doc will tell President Kanade!_

Mayura stammered, "I mean… Seina had a very bad accident! She, uh, yeah, she tripped and fell after looking at the night sky."

Wakana then told her that Seina will be in the nurse's office for a couple of days. Mayura was aghast.

"I'll care for her," she said, "I don't mind it, since she and I are on the Best Student Council."

"Are you sure?" She asked her, "I mean, it's really pouring out there. You think you can make it back on this rainy day?"

Mayura looked out the window and was concerned. She looked at the nurse and stated that she'll watch over her in her room. She also added that Seina will be notified by members of the Best Student Council and all of Miyagami Academy that she was a victim of an accident. Wakana agreed, but she suggested that Seina should be in _her _care.

"I got this…" Mayura pleaded, "Seina's a valuable member of the Covert Squad, and I am a fellow Council member."

Wakana gave in and placed Seina in Mayura's care. Mayura carried Seina by the shoulder and carried her out of the office.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tuesday – 1:17am**_

In Mayura's room, she looked at a comatose Seina, lying in her bed, and was being uncertain if she was happy or sad that she saw her friend badly hurt. She fixed the covers and draped over Seina.

"I feel awful… yet I could care less about what happened to Seina," she thought.

She then looked at a pillow and started to fluff it up. But then, she imagined that she was gonna smother her with a pillow and stop her from breathing. She then realized that it was a stupid idea, since she's _already _in a loss of consciousness. She grasped the slightly blood-soaked pillow and held it tight; she proceeded into placing the pillow in front of her face.

Mayura gasped as she held the pillow, _"Stupid! This is stupid! I can't kill her at this rate! That quack of a nurse must've said that to make sure that I would be tricked! This is nuts…"_

She placed the pillow on her head and sat down in front of her. Mayura was at a loss of words. She realized that what she did was horrible. Yet, she showed a bit of malice, since she _wanted _her dead. Too bad she wasn't dead yet, according to Mayura's sick fantasies. She held her head tight and started to hyperventilate.

_This is bad, Mayura; you realized what you've done? If word hears about this, I'm ruined! I could be kicked out of the Best Student Council… I could be expelled… I could go to jail… NO! I'm too young to go to prison!_

She calmed down and thought, _"Wait… it was simply an accident. I did it out of justified self-defense… Yeah, that's it! Seina was shoved, and I didn't know! AW, who am I kidding? That doesn't make any sense. I'm dead if they found out."_

Mayura got up and went to the bathroom.

She sighed, "Oh, well… _they'll_ believe me. I am glad no one saw me."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tuesday – 1:36am**_

Mayura changed into her pajamas and looked at the mirror. She let out a very nervous smile and sighed. She realized that no one saw her shove Seina; even if she did, she's happy that Seina's out. Yet, she felt very down.

"I don't know if I have a shred of remorse, a sliver of relief, or a pint of guilt," she quietly said at the mirror.

As she took _one _footstep away, the mirror began to smash. Mayura turned around, seeing the shards falling to the floor. She looked at the broken mirror and was horror-struck. She looked around and found that no one was here, except for Seina, who was still out.

"What was that?" She thought, "Was it superstition or maybe the mirror was too old?"

She went to the other bed, about three feet away from Seina; she was shaken in fear.

Mayura closed her eyes and muttered, "And that was a 500 Yen mirror, as well."

She went to sleep, knowing that the new day will be happy for her, and this horrific night would subside…

But her nightmares are just beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tuesday – 8:10am**_

The next morning, with the rain lightly pouring, Mayura got out of bed and approached a comatose Seina, who was in the other room from last night. She looked at her and started to tremble a bit.

"Keep it together, Mayura…" she thought in fear, "No one will suspect you of being a murderer, though I don't think she's dead; so it seems it is assault and _not _murder."

She kept thinking to herself about that moment and how she might be in trouble if she found out. She got dressed and headed outside.

_Okay, so it has been since last night since she was badly hurt, but you realize that there are other members concerned about you, right?_

She stepped out of her room with her abacus held tightly in her arm and an umbrella in the other. She walked very slightly, still thinking of what to do.

_Mayura…_

"Who was that?" She thought, "Who's calling me?"

Mayura shook her head and focused on getting to school. However, she kept hearing her name calling over and over again, every step she took.

"Okay… this is nuts," she thought, "Is someone stalking me? It's only 8:30 in the morning!"

"_Mayura… don't play dumb," _the voice called in a familiar sound.

She yelped and sprinted in panic to the school. When she got to the pathway to school, it was desolate.

"Huh? Where is everybody?" She thought, "Am I late?"

She dashed to school, thinking that she could be late again.

_**

* * *

**_

_**8:46am**_

Mayura arrived at the school, but saw that no one was there, including her fellow members of the Best Student Council. The bell rang and Mayura ran to class, still in a train of alarm.

She arrived at her homeroom, in the High School first year class. She looked around and found that no one was in class. She pulled up her chair and sat down.

"I wonder if most of the girls in my class are sick," she said, "I don't like being alone, but it'll give me enough time to check the budget on Seina, I MEAN, the school's budget!"

She panicked and calmed down.

"Man, I gotta forget that moment…" she groaned with her hand in her hair, "Oh, why did I do such an evil thing?"

She got up and thought of going to the other classes to see if _anybody _was there. However, she stopped by the door and heard a voice. It was Seina's.

"Well, I guess every student decided to not show up," she said from behind the door, "It would mean a lot to them if Mayura would help out."

Mayura gasped as Seina continued.

"In any case, what happened yesterday was an accident; and we at Miyagami Academy will do what we can… to send her to hell."

Sweat dropped from her hair, her knees shuddered, her heart was beating rapidly, and she did not say a word.

"_I… I knew it… Seina… she knows…" _she thought with a whimper, _"Seina is still alive and she got up to warn the student body…"_

She opened the door and cried out to Seina… but she was gone. In fact, there was nobody there; just a view of the forest, with a few dark clouds. She looked both ways in the hallways and gasped.

"I thought… Seina was…" she shivered.

She walked downstairs and went to the lobby. She sat down and was still in fear. She placed her hands on her head and was upset.

_This is ridiculous! Seina was supposed to be dead! I can't believe I didn't kill her with that pillow! NO! No more killing instincts! I cannot let Seina get to me! She's in a vegetated state; and I don't want to feel sorry for myself, even though I was the one who shoved her._

As she was thinking to herself, a figure appeared with a small knife in her hand. She approached Mayura from behind, without noticing, and held the knife high.

"Mayura…" she spoke in a haunting voice.

Mayura turned around and saw Seina, in a tattered school uniform and deformed skin, holding the knife. Seina charged at Mayura. She shrieked and jumped out of the way of her knife slash. She dashed off to the front door and broke it down. She rushed outside in the rain and went to the SUV. She opened the door and tried to start the engine. However, she had trouble trying to drive it.

"CRAP! I don't have a driver's license!" She cried.

As lightning flashed, Seina appeared from behind, with a scowl on her face. She held the knife up with an evil smile and swung at the back seat window, shattering it. Mayura stumbled out of the car and staggered away.

"Seina! STOP!" Mayura shrieked.

Mayura ran really fast. She escaped Seina, who was not moving. She stood there with a demonic smile on her face. But as she lost sight of Seina, she tripped and fell in a puddle. She twisted her ankle and tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Now I know how I feel about Rino's clumsiness!" She cried.

Seina, for some reason, appeared from behind Mayura, held up a lead pipe and swung at her overhead.

**CLANG!**

**

* * *

**

"AHHHHHH!"

Mayura woke up, from the meeting room, with the other members of the Best Student Council watching on in concern, confusion, and a matter of perplexed motion.

"Had your nap, Mayura?" Vice-President Nanaho Kinjo asked her.

Mayura nodded and sat back up.

"Sorry… I kind of had a tough night's sleep," she responded.

"Well, focus!" Nanaho blurted.

Kuon Ginga, the other vice-president, added, "She's right. Just because Seina is out for a while, it doesn't mean the Best Student Council is going to slouch around."

Kuon also stated that she'll be the leader of the Covert Squad for the time being.

"Though, I must admit that you had to save her from an accident she had," Nanaho complimented, "It's not like you to go to the trouble and save a fellow member. Next time, leave the rescue missions to the Assault Squad."

"Sorry… I'm no hero," Mayura weeped, "I just… well…"

She sat down and was upset.

_Was I imagining things?_

"Mayura…" Kuon asked.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Mayura gasped.

"You don't mind if you leave the room for some air?" Kuon inquired.

Mayura chuckled, "Oh… right, uh, okay. I _do _need some air. Sorry about that."

Mayura got up and walked to the door.

"Poor kid… it's not every day a girl can be a hero, even saving a Best Student Council member," Nanaho thought aloud.

Mayura left the meeting room. Nanaho and Kuon continued the meeting.

_**

* * *

**_

_**10:57am**_

Following the meeting, Kuon was visited in the hallway by her fellow Covert Squad member, Kotoha Kutsugi. She informed her about last night.

"Miss Vice-President, Ayumu and I have reported about Miss Seina's accident," she stated, "It _was _NO accident."

"How so?" Kuon asked, "Did Mayura do this?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"It seems Mayura was a bit jumpy over her sudden behavior and sleepiness today. In my opinion, we should have the Assault Squad capture her and take her in for interrogation. She should be a witness."

Kotoha then said that Ayumu saw that Seina fell through the barricade, but she didn't see who shoved her.

"I see… then we should investigate Mayura even further," Kuon insisted, "Thank you, Kotoha."

Kotoha disappeared in a swift black dash. Kuon grew worried about Seina.

_**1:29pm**_

Mayura went back to her room in the dormitory, and saw Seina, who was still unconscious.

"I get praised for something _I _did in an evil fashion," she thought, "The vice presidents are gonna hate me for the truth, if they ever found out."

She then imagined that she is choking Seina's neck. This thing could happen if Seina was awake.

Mayura slouched and cringed, "I did it… and I want to hide it from them… but why am I suddenly thinking of killing her?"

She got up and went to her desk.

"Oh, well…" she thought, "At least it'll give me enough time to study the budget without any interruptions. Though, having Seina's prone body could be distracting."

She thoroughly went through her papers, trying to see the monthly payments. However, she saw one of her sheets scribbled on… in blood. She gasped and the paper lightly swopped down to the floor. Mayura fell to the floor, in tears and in a quivering state. She looked at the paper and read it to herself:

"_You did it… __you__ did this to her, Mayura."_

"No… who would've seen me shove her? This isn't right! How?" She cried.

She looked at a couple of her papers, _also_ scribbled in blood:

"_Quit hiding it, you murderer."_

"_You hate Seina, do you?"_

"_Stop being a spastic and turn yourself in!"_

"_You will die… one day."_

She crumpled the papers up and tossed them to the floor. She grabbed her abacus and dashed out of the room. She slammed the door outside and squatted down in the hallway. She started to whimper.

_Isn't it obvious now? About 20% of the school knows about your mishap. "An accident", don't make me laugh!_

She whimpered, "I hate myself… I want to go home…"

_Crying doesn't make it go away… you big fat liar._

She held her head tight and screamed, "SEINA! I'M SORRY!"

She got up and calmed down; she walked out to the hallway, still under a lot of fright. She then heard footsteps. She continued walking and was sweating from her head precariously. She kept walking in the dark hallway, with the lightning beginning to strike. A flash of lightning struck and Seina appeared from behind Mayura. Mayura turned around, and saw, through a flash of lightning, Seina. Mayura shrieked, but as the lightning struck again, she disappeared.

"Oh, god… I'm scared…" she whimpered with her heart rushing.

Mayura stepped out the dark hallway and headed to the lobby downstairs.

"_I'm gonna get you, Mayura…" _a voice called out, _"I'm gonna get you…"_

She started to sob. She went to the front desk and hid behind it. She crouched down and was nervously frightened over Seina's sudden appearance.

Just then, footsteps began to grow louder. Mayura began to shiver, hearing it from in the desk; she started to cry.

"No… she found me…" she whimpered with her tears leaking uncontrollably.

A hand approached her and touched her shoulder. Mayura let out a blood-curdling cry and smashed her abacus onto the person's head. She collapsed with her glasses on the ground. Another girl with brown hair and a short ponytail on her right side tried to revive her.

"Mayura! Are you crazy, wild, and somewhat nuts?" The girl shouted.

The girl was Assault Squad member, Rein Tsunomoto; the unconscious one in the black hair and glasses, was her partner, best friend, and #1 Assault Squad member, Sayuri Hida.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry!" Mayura pleaded, but Sayuri didn't answer.

Rein held up her friend and woke her up.

"Mayura, what is wrong with you?" Rein snapped, "Normally in these rainy days, it's always Rino, Rino, and more Rino making trouble! You… you're _nothing_ like Rino!"

Sayuri staggered away from Rein, trying to find her glasses. She lost them, when she was struck in the head.

"Rein, I'm sorry… I mean since Seina was out cold, I can-."

"Don't be like that! Seina is a great girl! She's an inspiration, an idol, and a helluva praised person that begins with I."

Mayura stared at both Rein and Sayuri and thought of something.

_Rein and Sayuri could be witnesses; I better not milk this one up._

"My glasses… glasses… glasses…" Sayuri muttered, crawling around.

"Rein… Sayuri…" Mayura asked then, "Let's say, for arguments sake, if a Best Student Council member attacked another out of self-defense, what would you do?"

Rein said nothing; Sayuri found her glasses. She saw Seina's image behind Mayura. She held her wooden sword and pointed at Mayura. Lightning struck again, and she put away her sword, when Seina's image disappeared. Mayura was cringing over Sayuri's actions. Sayuri bowed and apologized.

"What's wrong?" Mayura asked.

"I… uh… never mind," Sayuri said quietly.

Rein asked Sayuri in a whisper, "Sayuri, what's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost, phantom, and a poltergeist."

Sayuri murmured, "I think I saw Seina… except that she's a ghost."

Mayura stepped away and was nervous. Rein stopped her.

"Where are you going? Sayuri has something to say!"

"Leave me alone, guys," Mayura shivered, "I need to lie down."

Sayuri was upset that she saw a ghost. Rein then jabbed at her.

"You dummy, ding-dong, and doofushead!" She snapped, "You scared her away!"

Sayuri bowed in disdain.

_**

* * *

**_

_**7:28pm**_

The rain finally stopped, but dark clouds continued to ensue. The sky was pitch black. In Mayura's room, all slightly dim, she undressed into her casual attire and sat down on her desk, doing homework. She then remembered that Seina was still out cold in her room. So, she went to see how she was doing. When she got there, Seina's right hand had a knife covered in blood and a pair of glasses right beside it. The glasses had a crack and a trickle of blood on its left lens. Mayura gasped as she looked at the glasses.

"NO! Sayuri… She killed her…" she thought, "But… but that is impossible!"

She stepped out and went to Rein and Sayuri's front door. She pounded on the door and cried out to Rein.

"Rein! Rein! REIN! COME OUT!" She shrieked.

The door flew open and out popped Rein in her uniform, holding a deck of cards (Her trademark).

"SHUT UP! QUIET! BUTTON YOUR YAP!" She screamed, "I am busy with my card game!"

"Rein! Where's Sayuri?" She gasped.

Rein said nothing. She bowed her head and whimpered.

"Mayura-senpai… you killed her…" she whimpered, "You killed Sayuri, my best friend."

"WHAT?" She gasped.

She held up the ace of spades, covered with a bit of Sayuri's blood.

"I found this in my deck…" she growled, "It has your marks on it; it also has the letters written on it that shows who did it."

The blood on the card said "_Mayura_".

Mayura trembled in fear and stepped back. She tripped and landed on the floor. Rein held up a sharp fork. She was gonna jab it into Mayura. Mayura asked why she would do such a thing. Rein replied, in Seina's voice, "You killed me… Ichikawa Mayura… you killed me…"

Mayura shrieked and landed face-first into the floor. Rein held her neck down and held the fork upward.

"No... Seina... I mean, Rein..." She cringed.

"You killed me, and you killed Sayuri, our #1 Assault Squad member!" Rein screamed, in Seina's voice, "Now, _you _die! GOODBYE!"

In an instant, she lunged the fork towards Mayura's neck, like a knife.

However…

Rein placed both her hands on Mayura's neck and tried to wake her up. That moment wasn't a dream; it was a chimera of hers.

"Mayura-Senpai! Ichikawa! Mayura Ichikawa, wake up!" She cried as she tried to wake her.

Mayura got up and stepped back behind the wall, shaken with her eyes bugged out and her knees clattering.

"Please don't tell Kanade or the others! I'm just a treasurer!" She cried and pleaded on her knees, "I didn't kill Sayuri! I didn't mean to, but I didn't, period!"

"What are you talking about?" Rein questioned, "Snap out of it, control yourself, and regain control!"

Sayuri stepped out and saw Mayura and Rein in the dark hallway.

"Uh, Rein, did something happen?" She asked.

Mayura was in tears when she saw Sayuri.

"Sayuri! You're alive!" She giggled, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Mayura! What's going on?" Rein inquired.

She then told Rein and Sayuri about earlier when she saw Seina holding a knife and Sayuri's glasses. She then showed them Seina, who was out cold. When they got there, Seina's body had NO knife and NO glasses.

Rein was snickering and laughed at Mayura.

"Oh, come on! That was a rich one, a laugh, and a whole joke of a thousand trades!"

Sayuri muttered, "It wasn't _that _funny."

"But… but she…" Mayura stammered.

"You need your rest, Treasurer; you're acting like a crazy girl, an uncontrolled woman, and a-!"

"OKAY! I get it!" Mayura shouted.

They left Mayura's room. Sayuri turned to her and asked if she'll be all right. Mayura nodded.

_**

* * *

**_

_**9:00pm**_

Mayura went to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She decided to do the homework tomorrow, since she had to go through the whole scary moment. But she grew worried about Seina… and also herself.

"Darn it!" She thought aloud, "What's wrong with me? It's like I'm seeing things that could happen to me!"

"_Is it true you did kill Seina Katsura?" _Her thoughts spoke aloud, _"No, but you __were__ gonna kill her. I think maybe Seina in a coma can lead to a curse."_

"I'm cursed because of the damn budget! Not Seina!" She cried.

She pounded her fist on the wall and screamed, "I AM _NOT _CURSED!"

She calmed down and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her reflection, even though it's dark out. She looked away and smiled.

"PHEW! What a calamity…"

She looked at the mirror again and saw her face, covered in blood and scars. She shrieked and staggered away. She tripped to the ground and bashed her head on the table. She fell to the floor, face-first, unconscious, and with blood leaking slightly from her forehead.

She was out in her blackened room for hours…

A faint giggle was heard…


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

Chapter 3

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wednesday – 5:56am**_

It was almost six in the morning. Mayura got up; still a little bloodied by her shockfest she had last night. She looked around and tried to get up. She felt the gash on her head and was in pain.

"Ow… what happened last night?" She thought.

She looked at her clock and saw that she was _very _early. Almost six in the morning and feeling very hurt; Mayura went to the bathroom to take a shower. As she entered the shower, she saw a female silhouette taking a shower. She was humming a few bars as she washed herself. Mayura started to shiver and quiver. She approached the curtain; she pulled back the curtain, and saw that no one was at the shower. Mayura was confused; she thought Seina was in the bathroom.

"Wait… if she's… then if… how did…" She stammered.

She turned on the shower and proceeded to take off her pajamas. However, as she nearly took off her shirt, Seina appeared from behind, wrapped in a towel. She smiled and said to Mayura that she had a relaxing shower.

Mayura shrieked. Seina smiled and took off her towel, revealing a school swimsuit.

"It's a good thing I remembered to put this on after my shower," she said.

Mayura gasped and looked at Seina's prone body on the bed. She turned around and saw Seina in smiles, all in confusion since she and another Seina are in two spots _at once_.

"Seina… oh, god, you _are _a ghost…" she whimpered, "My god, I'm so sorry, Seina! I didn't mean to shove you in anger…"

Seina held her shoulder and said, "It's okay, Mayura. You didn't mean to. But now I am in a better place now. And I was wondering if you could join me."

"I… I don't understand…"

Seina turned from a smile to an evil menacing grin. She grabbed Mayura by the neck and choked her.

Mayura gagged, "No… Seina… what are you…?"

"I'm already in heaven…" she said in a demonic voice, "But _you_ are going to HELL!"

She threw her into a glass window. Mayura fell three stories, with a high-pitched scream.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wednesday – 9:10am**_

"**AHHHHHH!"**

She woke up. It was a nightmare she had. She was at the nurse's office, with a bandage around her head.

"Unnh… where am I?" She thought, "I… I… Seina?"

"So, how is our favorite treasurer chick?" A boy called out.

The boy was actually Pucchan, Secretary Rino Rando's puppet friend; and with luck, Rino was there, as well. She's an Executive Member of the Best Student Council, like Mayura.

"Mayura-Senpai? Are you okay?" Rino asked.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"Maachi found you on the ground when she was trying to wake you up," Rino explained, "She informed me and Pucchan to bring you here to Miss Wakana's office."

"And the rest was history. You were so cute sleeping, but we didn't approve of the blood on your PJs?" Pucchan added, "She had to tend to you, but you were out cold. Only I could bring you here. Rino couldn't stand the sight of blood. Don't ask me why."

"What happened?" Rino asked.

"Well… I don't remember…" Mayura groaned.

"Oh, no! Treasurer Chick's gone amnesiac!" Pucchan cried.

"Pipe down, puppet! I got a headache, all right?" Mayura shouted, "In any case, I thought I saw myself as a corpse, and I fainted. I didn't know I banged my head on something…"

She felt her head and started to groan.

"…although, I don't know where," she added.

"Do you think it must be Seina, Pucchan?" Rino asked him.

He replied, "You got me… Covert Cutie's out for two days now, there's got to be a pattern to this."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, tell me, puppet!" Mayura said.

"Don't you think it's odd that those nightmares you had that time were all because of Seina's sudden attacker? Why I would be honored to meet him and give him a Pucchan Knuckle Sandwich for you two!"

"Mayura, he's right. In fact, Rein told me about your sudden delusion over her and Sayuri."

"Well, I thought Seina killed her."

"You're wrong! Seina-senpai would _never _kill a fly!" Rino pleaded.

Pucchan added, "Besides, how can that cutie do that when she was bedridden in a vegetated state?"

Mayura cringed and asked Rino, "Would you be the same way, Rino? Would you attack someone you love out of something that was disrespectful?"

"Huh?" Rino asked.

"I get it now!" Pucchan cried, "Seina's attacker! It was you!"

Mayura sobbed, "I tried to keep it quiet! I thought I had the budget at the green _this time_! But Seina… Seina made a correction… and, well, I lost it! I wanted to oust her, but there was another side of me that wanted to _not _do it!"

Rino and Pucchan were shocked. Rino asked her in tears, "Why would you do that? All because of the Best Student Council budget? That was horrible!"

"And also stupid," Pucchan added, "You think _that _could be the raison d'être of why you shoved Seina?"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!" She cried.

Pucchan nodded and said, "Okay, you win. We'll keep it under wraps until Seina wakes up."

"What?"

"Pucchan? What are you saying?"

"Rino, I know how bad this looks now, but Mayura here has to fend it for her own. And when she said that _you'd _be the same way, I think it's because of Miss Kanade."

Rino had a tragic image of when Rino would attack Kanade Jinguji out of anger. She trembled in fear and cried, "You're right… I'd be a bad person for that, but I'd never hurt the President… _EVER_!"

Mayura smiled and said, "Thanks, Rino. I guess you two came to me to cheer me up… sometimes."

Just then, Kaori Izumi, an Assault Squad member, appeared and saw Rino in tears.

"Geez, Mayura, you didn't have to make her cry!" She scolded.

"WAIT! I didn't…" Mayura stammered.

"Anyways, we have to get to class, Rino," Kaori continued, "You and that puppet better hurry."

Rino and Pucchan left the room. Mayura said thanks to them and asked if they could visit her soon.

"Oh, we'll be there after school; don't you worry," Pucchan said.

Kaori stepped in the room and gave Mayura her homework.

"Here. You missed a lot yesterday," she said, "But don't worry; Miss Kanade and I will help you out."

Mayura smiled and thank Kaori. She then asked her what happened to her, but Mayura said nothing.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Noon**_

Rino and Pucchan were having lunch together. They were visited by their best friend, Ayumu Oume, a member of the Best Student Council's Covert Squad.

"Hey, Rino," she greeted, "How are you two doing today?"

"Oh, we're okay, Ayu-Chan," Rino said, "I had to visit Mayura today. She had an accident, so she's gone from school today."

"You don't say? Well, Mayura has been agitated since her friend was involved in an accident."

She then whispered to Rino, "Just between me and you, member to member, Mayura's a prime suspect in Seina-Senpai's accident."

Rino and Pucchan gasped.

"It seems we've just heard from Kotoha that she has seen Seina with Mayura, when she was saving her. If I recall, Seina was _shoved_ down, not stumbled."

"How can you tell?" Pucchan asked.

"Because…"

Ayumu then stated the story behind Seina's _alleged _accident:

"Seina was shoved after a thunder clap, but after a girl shrieked _'Shut up'_. She stumbled down the barricade and fell to her apparent near-death. Kotoha found Mayura, who saved Seina, which she was badly bloodied and bruised. Kotoha may have seen a very nervous-like Mayura, but it seems I didn't see her shove her. It seems the high-pitched shriek was the familiar identification of our treasurer."

Pucchan smiled and said, "At the very least, Mayura told us all about what she did."

Rino cried and covered his mouth, "Pucchan! We promised Mayura we didn't tell!"

Ayumu nodded and said, "I see… Mayura wants to keep it a secret. It seems Kotoha was right. Mayura _did _shove Seina."

Rino was dejected.

"Aw, man!" Pucchan groaned, "We're screwed! I had to open my big mouth!"

Ayumu then said that it'll be kept under wraps, since Seina was not killed. But she asked Rino why she would do such a thing.

"To be honest, it was something about Seina correcting her about the Best Student Council budget."

"So _that's _it…" Ayumu groaned, "Rino, I'm afraid Mayura was unfocused of herself, she's started to experience a sudden schizophrenic aftertaste."

"Please say it in laymen's, ninja girl," Pucchan barked.

"In other words, she's losing it." Ayumu stated.

Rino then asked, "Ayu-Chan, what will we do? Seina is out, Mayura is crazy, and we don't know what will do."

"I would say that we sit back and see," Ayumu said, "But the President will do something about it, when Seina wakes up."

Rino grew worried about Mayura, who is now a prime suspect.

_**

* * *

**_

_**4:37pm**_

Hours later, Mayura was sleeping, with her abacus in her arms. She started to shake precariously, knowing what would happen to her next. Just then, the room began to grow very dark. A figure appeared from behind and held up a baseball bat. She approached Mayura and placed it by her arm. Unfortunately, Mayura grabbed her arm. She woke up and saw the face of President Kanade Jinguji.

"Miss President?" Mayura gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Kanade replied, "Rino told me about what you did and the horrors you endured. So as President, it's my job to have you obtain protection."

"WHAT? Rino told you about…" Mayura yelled, "I'll get her!"

"No, it's okay. I wanted to help you get over your problems. Sadly, Nanaho wanted to relieve you of your role as Treasurer. But I stepped in and explained that it was an accident. Even though Seina is injured, I cannot let someone like you get over what you did alone. It _was _an accident, after all."

Mayura then sobbed and cried, "Miss President… I am a fraud! I killed Seina! Why can't you get it?"

"She's not dead, Mayura; she's out cold."

"Stop it!"

Kanade stepped back. Mayura couldn't stop bawling. She patted her back.

"Don't touch me!"

Kanade stated sternly, "Mayura Ichikawa, it's okay. What you did was awful, but you _did _it out of your own self-defense."

Mayura then stopped crying.

_Is Kanade praising me? She and Seina are close… I'll never understand why._

"Stop acting like you killed her. You did it by accident and loss of self-control. But you _did _save her from being drowned in the ocean."

"I did?" She blubbered.

"Oh, right. I did_." _She thought.

"Thank you, Miss Kanade," Mayura smiled, "May I stay with you for the night?"

"Oh?" Kanade thought.

Kaori stepped in and was shocked, overhearing what they said.

"Miss President, why are you welcoming her to your room?" She gasped.

Kanade responded, "It's okay; but I would be worried about Seina. Would you mind watching over her in Mayura's?"

Kaori nodded and said in nervousness, "I understand… Seina needs to be watched over, since her injury."

"What about Rino?" Mayura asked.

"She'll be with Kaori," Kanade stated.

Kaori gasped and thought in anger, "RANDO? WH- WHY WOULD SHE-?"

"Huh? Something wrong, Kaori?"

Kaori gulped, "Oh, uh, no, not at all… Rino and I will watch over Seina-Senpai!"

"Good," Kanade said.

"Miss President, may I have a word with you… _alone?_" Kaori asked sternly.

They talked with each other outside the hallway. Mayura sighed with relief.

_**

* * *

**_

_**4:52pm**_

Outside the hall, Kanade and Kaori talked with each other.

"Miss President, why would you be protecting a murderer?" Kaori scolded.

Kanade replied, "Because, Miss Mayura needs to get over what she did. Now what she did to Seina was despicable, but-."

"But nothing! Miss Vice President Kinjo said that she would be exiled from the Best Student Council immediately!"

"Kaori, that's enough!"

"Uh… Miss Kanade…"

"Kaori, I know there would be a rightful punishment for her, but until we decide what to do, and until Seina is recovered, _no one _must touch her out of discipline. That's _my _jurisdiction."

Kaori was startled. She then calmed down and groaned.

"Understood, Miss President…" she sighed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**8:47pm**_

Mayura arrived in Rino and Kanade's room in the middle of the night, with her bat in hand. She knocked on the door; no one answered. She turned the knob.

"Huh?" She thought, "It's open?"

She opened the door and saw the room completely pitch black. The sky turned very dark and it started to rain. Mayura looked around, trying to find Kanade.

"Hello? Hello… Miss President…" she called out, "Where are you?"

She then smelled something very warm, like blood. She looked in Rino's room and found Kanade on the bed. A flash of lightning struck. She saw Kanade, lying on the bed, facedown, bloodied, and stabbed. Mayura was terrified.

"M-M-M-M-M-Miss President…" she whimpered.

Thunder struck and a flash of lightning showed a figure by Kanade's dead body. It was Seina, who was holding a bloody knife.

"N… No… Seina…" she cringed, "No…"

She looked at Mayura, and grinned very demonic-like.

"Hello, Mayura. I am glad to be awake again." She said, "Though, the President is going to be out for a while."

Mayura held her bat high as Seina stepped closer.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" She cried, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, except… _kill _her; like when you killed me… Mayura Ichikawa… _If _that's your real name!"

Mayura stepped back further. Seina grinned evilly and held the knife high. She was about to attack, when Mayura asked her one other thing.

"What about _(gulp) _Rino and Kaori?" She asked nervously.

"DIE!" Seina shrieked.

She jabbed the knife at Mayura, but she ducked and it jabbed into the wall. Mayura ran off, screaming in terror. She ran off to the hallway, which was all pitch black. She had a hard time seeing where she was going. She ended up crashing into the walls every five feet.

"Damn it! It's too dark!" She screamed.

Seina was following her grimace-like with the knife in her hand. Mayura continued to run all the way to her room. She barricaded the door and was panting for her life.

She gasped for air and cried, "What did I do to deserve this?"

She held her bat and clutched it tight. However, the knife prodded through the door, nearly nicking her. Mayura could only shriek meekly.

"Heeeeeeere's Seina!" She called from behind the door.

Mayura jumped out of the way. Seina punched the small hole in the door and tried to open the door. Mayura swung her bat at Seina's arm.

"STAY BACK!" She shrieked.

She kept swinging it at her, shrieking continuously.

"Mayura!" Seina cried in an evil demonic voice, "You cannot escape! I'm going to kill you, like you did me!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

She collapsed on the corner and whimpered and sobbed. She was balled up in the corner, saying over and over again that she doesn't want to die. Seina broke the door down and held the knife in hand. She approached Mayura, who was whimpering.

"No… No… Seina, no… have mercy…" she blubbered.

Seina snickered and said, "Too late… you're such a crybaby. You dare to kill me? I'll kill you!"

"No… Seina… no…"  
Seina swung her knife high; Mayura ducked away, frightened by her actions. She lunge her knife at her.

"Goodbye… _TREASURER!_"

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

But when she opened her eyes, Seina disappeared. Mayura, who was still in the corner, gingerly got up and was scared stiff.

"S-S-Seina?" she whimpered, "Where are you?"

She looked at the dark bedroom and found a body on Mayura's bed. It turns out it was Seina's body, still out cold. She approached her and tried to feel her pulse. Her heart was still beating.

"What's going on? Why is she trying to haunt me?" She thought aloud.

Thunder sounded again, and she was tackled by a second Seina. Mayura fell to the floor, dazed. Seina got up and held the knife in her hand.

"Seina-Senpai… let's be reasonable…" she pleaded, "I… I didn't know you… what I mean… please let me ex-! SEINA!"

She threw her knife at Mayura, nearly cutting her shoulder. She started to bleed.

"Seina…"

She smiled and spoke very demon-like, "Mayura Ichikawa, you will pay for killing me!"

"What are you talking about? I… I didn't kill you!"

She reached for her bat.

"Yes… you did. I am dead. Dead as a dodo; dead as the dinosaurs; dead as _Rino Rando_."

She held up Rino's severed arm with Pucchan attached to it. Mayura quivered in fright and disgust. She stood up and cried out, "You… murdering witch!"

"_You're _the murderer; you made me do this…"

She approached Mayura, but she swung the bat at her head. Seina fell down, onto the floor. Mayura struck at her repetitively. Seina started to bleed heavily. Mayura kept screaming from her lungs. Seina's entire body was mutilated. Mayura stopped and sat down.

"This… this is a nightmare, isn't it?" She cried.

_Oh, poor Mayura… who knows what evil deeds you did? Seina is still alive…_

"What?"

She looked at the other Seina's body and was struck with horror, when the lightning flashed. In reality, she killed Kaori. Mayura trembled in fear. She then looked outside the window and saw Rino, with her right arm missing, hanging in the window with a shotgun in her hand. She broke through the window and cried out that she killed Pucchan. Rino got up, with glass shards all over her body; her skin was discolored and scabby and her face was zombie-like. Mayura was scared, she dropped the bat. Rino raised her shotgun and aimed at Mayura. She couldn't move anymore.

"Rino? Is that y-y-y-you?" She whimpered.

All Rino could do was load her shotgun and let out a demonic screech.

"Oh, sh-."

**BANG!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**9:12pm**_

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Another dream? Yes. Mayura woke up from her room, when she heard the door knocking. She approached the door with the bat in her hand and her abacus in the other.

"Who's there?" she stuttered.

"It's Kaori! Open up! Miss President has ordered me to guard Seina!"

"GO AWAY! I KNOW IT'S YOU, SEINA!" She screamed.

"Mayura, quit acting like a damn coward! LET ME IN!" Kaori called out.

"Kaori… you're dead. Rino's dead… Kanade's dead… Seina… Seina killed you all!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?"

She balled up behind the door and shed tears. Kaori was confused. She gave up and went to Rino, who was outside with her.

"Is Mayura gonna come out?" Rino asked.

"I'm afraid she's having an episode again…" Kaori responded.

"Treasurer Chickie's gotten worse…" Pucchan said.

Meanwhile, Mayura was crying still. She looked at Seina's body from far away. She walked to her room, held onto Seina, and hugged her tight. She started to sniffle and sob. However…

**WHAM!**

She was struck in the back of her head by a lead pipe. She collapsed and landed on the floor. Seina's body fell on top of her.

"What was that?" Kaori gasped, hearing the WHAM sound.

"Oh, no! Mayura-Senpai!" Rino gasped.

"Rino, go find Nanaho and Kuon! I'll try to break the door down!" She ordered.

Rino ran off as Kaori rammed at Mayura's door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**9:20pm**_

A small girl appeared in front of Mayura, who was still out cold.

"HAH! Serves you right!" She jeered at her.

The girl holding the lead pipe was none other than…

Minamo Katsura, Seina's little sister.

"Foolish Mayura… that's what you get for injuring my big sister! Now to make sure this won't happen again…"

She dragged her from her legs, with a small trail of blood, leaking from her head. Where was she taking her?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Wednesday – 10:56pm**_

"What the hell happened?" Nanaho asked, as she looked at the trail of blood on the floor. The blood, of course, was Mayura's.

"It seems that Mayura was struck and was kidnapped," Kuon stated, "Whoever that person was, he/she also took Seina with."

"It must be a two-for-one deal…"

"Yes, it is."

Nanaho stepped out of Mayura's room. She then addressed to the few members of the Best Student Council.

Nanaho announced, "Everyone, there's no other possibility: Treasurer Mayura Ichikawa and Covert Squad leader Seina Katsura have been kidnapped."

Kuon stated, "Correction: Mayura and a _comatose_ Seina were kidnapped."

Nanaho shouted, "I know what I was gonna say!"

She then ordered the members to look for her tomorrow. It was getting late.

"Rando, you should inform Kanade about this," Nanaho addresses to Rino, "Until Mayura and Seina are found, no one leaves this dormitory. Understood?"

"Understood, ma'am!" Rino said.

"Also, I'm sorry she won't meet with the President tonight."

Pucchan responded, "No biggie; we would've done the exact same thing."

"Hmm…" Kuon thought, "I'm aware that Mayura shoved Seina out of anger… but, who would try to attack _her_?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thursday – 12:04am**_

At a dark room, far from Miyagami Academy, which unfortunately is in an undisclosed location, Mayura's arms and legs were tied up and her mouth was covered in a black rag. She was tied to a pole. As for Seina, she was lying inside a glass casket. Mayura was still out cold, until water splashed onto her. She woke up all drenched.

"Wha-? Who? Where am I?" Mayura thought. She would speak, but she couldn't.

A very small figure in a black hooded cowl appeared from the shadows and approached Mayura. She held her head as Mayura sweated bullets. She removed her from the pole and laid her down by her feet.

"Mmm… Whoo ahh aru?" She muffled.

She spoke in a deep voice, "I am a very special person. You see I know much about you, Ichikawa…"

Mayura tried to speak.

"Mayura… you did a great job shoving Seina. I thought maybe she'd die, but she lived on; so, what better way to scare you than to curse you with the ghost fun."

She held her hand up and glowed in a dark aura. She extinguished it, by closing her fist.

"Mayura… you have been very bad. I think this would be a perfect time to extinguish you. I've watched you from afar. When you shoved Seina, I released my dark powers and decided to play a trick on you… whenever the sky grows dark, and you are all-so frantic, Seina will appear, in your dreams and delusions. You see, when you realized the voice inside your head wanted you to do something and give up, that's when it'll bite back at you. Mayura, Seina never meant to die like that; but you had no heart… so now… you'll pay for what you did."

She took off her cowl and revealed herself to be Minamo.

"Minahwah?" Mayura muffled.

"HAH! The joke's on the end of your foot, Treasurer girl," Minamo grinned, "You think you can hurt my big sister like that?"

She took the cloth from her mouth off. Mayura gasped for air.

"Minamo… how could you?"

Minamo grinned maliciously, "I'm sorry I had to do it to you, but it hurt me deeply when you hurt Seina! I'll never forgive you! And now, I'll see to it that you will _never _see paradise again!"

She grasped her neck and choked her. Mayura tried to break free, but couldn't. She threw her into the wall and fell unconscious.

"You are such a spastic girl. Now it's time to end you," she whispered, as she held up a black dagger covered in blood. Mayura, who was vaguely regaining consciousness, pleaded to Minamo to stop. But she couldn't. She poked at her cut on her shoulder from earlier and bled slowly. Mayura was crying in pain.

"Now, now, it'll all be over," Minamo smiled.

"No… you can't do this to me…"

"Then why are you still bleeding?" Minamo chuckled.

Mayura tried to break free, but couldn't. Minamo then told her that _this _is much to come for her torture. Mayura gasped and started to hyperventilate. Minamo laughed very demonic.

"Darn you!" Mayura cried weakly, "If you weren't a preteen and if I weren't your senior, I'd throttle you."

Minamo left the dark room, leaving Mayura bleeding and Seina out cold. However, Seina suddenly started to open her eyes. As she regained vision, she saw that she was inside a glass casket. She was so surprised that she was trapped inside.

"HELP! HELP!" Seina screamed, which was pretty muffled since she was in the casket, which had no air holes.

"HELP! Nanaho! Kuon! Kotoha! ANYBODY!" She shrieked, "Save me!"

"Seina?" Mayura overheard her pleas of fear.

She tried to get up, since her arms and legs were tied together, but kept stumbling towards the casket.

Seina kept pounding on the casket from the inside, but was starting to run out of air.

"Stop breathing, Seina! The more you scream, the more you'll lose oxygen!" She cried out.

She looked to her right and saw Mayura, crawling like a worm, approaching Seina.

"Mayura?" She thought, "What is _she _doing here?"

Mayura finally reached the casket and saw Seina. She started to sprout tears and pleaded to stay alive.

"Mayura… I can't believe you're here."

"Please, stop talking! _IF_ you're gonna die, at least let me get the chance to say I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"The accident… I shoved you and it lead to your imminent death; which of course, you're not."

"What? Can't you at least save me? I couldn't hear you well."  
"_That's _the problem… I can't."

She showed her arms at Seina. Seina then looked away in sadness.

"I guess that's it… whoever did this to us is gonna kill us." She pouted.

"I know… I tried so hard to forget this… but…" Mayura whimpered.

Seina then had a shocked look and turned to Mayura.

"You tried to kill me?" She screamed.

Mayura chuckled a bit, "Uh, yeah… funny story."

"You stupid, idiotic woman! What gives you the right to-?"

She then started to gasp for air.

"I… I can't breathe in this… right now…" She coughed.

Mayura cried, "Hang on! I'll try to break free and save you. Do not move or breathe or talk or _anything!_"

Seina then pleaded by nodding. Mayura tried to reach her legs with her arms, tied behind her back.

"This is all my fault… if I didn't shove Seina, this would've never happened. Damn you, Minamo!" she thought.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thursday – 5:29am**_

Mayura took all night to free herself; but she had a tough time trying to reach. Seina, however, passed out from the waiting; she was out cold… AGAIN.

"Seina… I'm sorry… I wish there was a way to save both off us," she weakly wept.

As she was about to give up, her ropes broke free from her arms. As it turned out, the rope was cheap wire Minamo took from the garbage bin, left over from the school recent redecorating. Mayura went to her legs and freed herself. She then approached the glass casket and tried to open it. She had an idea; since it is made of glass, she could just smash it.

_I don't know… she __was__ mad at me last night. Minamo is asleep, and she had the gall to kidnap me and her sister._

She then grabbed the closest weapon she could find. She found a hammer and smashed the lid open repetitively. She carefully pulled Seina out and felt her pulse. She had no pulse.

"NO! Seina, don't die on me!" Mayura cried.

She performed CPR on Seina, trying to regain some air. After five tries, Seina coughed and opened her eyes. She looked at Mayura and was dizzy; she was also cut from her arms by the shards of glass Mayura busted.

"Oh, Seina… I'm so glad you're okay!" Mayura cried in tears.

Seina wrung Mayura by the neck and choked at her. She was fuming beet red.

"What the hell were you thinking, you stupid psychopathic bitch?" She shrieked in anger, "What gives you the right to try to kill me?"

"GAH! Mi- Mi- Minamo!" She choked.

"What about my sister?" She snapped.

"She… she was gonna kill me!" Mayura pleaded.

"I don't believe you!" She screamed.

"Seina! Listen to me! I didn't mean to hurt you, but Minamo was haunting me!"

"You lie!"

"Seina! ACK! Let me go! Your grave life is in danger; though she never mentioned it!"

She threw her down and held her neck tightly with her left hand. She then found a knife on the floor. She held it up and was about to kill her.

"Seina… no…"

She jabbed the knife into the floor, left of Mayura. Seina started to cry.

"Mayura… I… I don't know anymore," she sobbed, "I don't believe that Minamo is evil, but… but… but…"

She held onto Mayura and cried on her scarred shoulder. Mayura held her tight and told her about where they are.

"Seina… I know this is all too much, but we have to get out of here." Mayura stated.

Seina insisted, "I agree. We'll worry about your behavior later. You may be my friend, but I am still a leading member of the Best Student Council."

"Never mind that! We have to find the door to get us out of her! Unfortunately, this room is very dark."

Seina looked around and tried to find some light. She ended up finding the exit where Minamo was. She opened the door and found a dark stairway heading upstairs.

"Mayura! I found a way out," Seina cried.

"Oh, finally this nightmare is gonna be over." She sighed.

"Shut up…" Seina muttered, "And get upstairs."

She shoved Mayura upward, but she stepped back in fear.

"I can't… it's too dark."

"Too bad… _you _tried to kill me! The least you can do is go first! You _are _an executive member, Mayura! Execs go first!"

Mayura gave in and headed to the stairs.

"You know, if I didn't shove you down, you wouldn't be stern at me," Mayura pouted.

Seina remarked, "Sorry, Mayura. I know it's tough, but I cannot _always _keep a smile."

But then, Minamo appeared from behind with a crossbow and fired at Mayura, aimed directly at her heart. Seina started to notice; she jumped behind Mayura as soon as the arrow was fired.

"MAYURA!"

She dived into her and was shot in the chest. She fell to the ground, bloodied.

"SEINA!" Mayura shrilled.

Minamo came out and was angered.

"Aw, horse parts! I miss!" She pouted.

"Minamo! How dare you kill your sister like that?" Mayura shouted.

Seina was in pain, coughing up blood. She removed the arrow from her chest and dropped it to the ground.

""Mi…na…mo…" she weakly cried, "Wha… what are… y…?"

Seina collapsed. Mayura was enraged. She grabbed a shovel and rushed after Minamo.

"YOU TRICKSTER!" She cried.

She swung the shovel at Minamo and fell to the ground. Minamo grabbed Mayura by the ankles and tried to throw her up. Sadly, she ended up sweeping up her left leg.

"How could you? Why would you kill your own sister? Why couldn't you kill me?" Mayura cried.

"Why?" Minamo glared, "I wanted _your _job! I _was _pending on killing _you_! You see, Big Sis Seina want me to be an interim Covert Squad member, but I needed more! So, the only way to take it was trying to oust you!"

Mayura sprouted tears and screamed, "You didn't have to hurt Seina! And what about those horrifying actions: Sayuri's death, Kanade, Rino, and Kaori being killed by Seina, and my constant hearing voices! What are you?"

Minamo giggled, "I did it just to play a trick on you. You see, at the library, I found some book on witchcraft and found a spell about who to talk to people by whispering in their minds."

"No such thing!"

"Oh, yeah? I did it by using a sample of the frog juice and snail blood. All it needed was a subject to drink it, and sure enough, you were candidate #1! So I stuck it in your drink during lunch last week."

"So, _that's _why my tea was funny tasting!" Mayura growled.

"I _was _to use it on Rino, but you're more tear-ridden over the red," she informed, "And, hey, just because you're a spaz, it doesn't make you a bad person!"

"You little brat!" Mayura shouted.

Minamo held up an axe and swung at Mayura's shin. She fell in constant pain.

"Now… I can control _anybody _I want, even if it means killing someone in the process!"

Minamo charged at Mayura with the axe held high.

"NOW DIE!"

Mayura ducked out of her way. Minamo kept swinging at her, unsuccessfully. All Mayura could do was pant in horror. Seina watched on, all covered in blood.

"No… Mina… mo…" she cringed.

Minamo swung at Mayura, but she dodged out of the way. But what she didn't know was that it broke down a full shelf of bricks. The bricks fell on Mayura and crashed into her, flattening her. I doubt she'd survived that crash. As the smoke cleared, Mayura was laid out; blood began to pour from her, with her limp right hand on a bat.

"Oh, well," Minamo smiled and dropped the axe, "What a pathetic way to die."

She then approached Seina and said, "I did it! Seina, your honor has been avenged!"

Seina's arm grabbed onto her uniform and growled, "How… how could you? You killed her…"

Minamo retorted, "HA! At last I can take your job! Though, I wanted to kill _you_, but I would never hurt my own sister. Don't feel sad."

She stroke her sister's bloodied face and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Now… you can rest easy, Seina. I love you."

Just then, Mayura emerged from the pile of bricks, all bloodied, battered, and her face was mangled. She even had a blade jabbed in her right shoulder. She held up the bat and limped towards Seina.

"Mi… na…" Seina croaked.

"Shh… don't speak; let's let your final moments be wonderful!" Minamo whispered.

Mayura held up the bat high and swung at her with a cry.

"LEAVE… HER… ALONE!"

Minamo gasped and turned around, but it was too late.

**CRACK!**

Minamo was dealt a severe blow to the skull. She fell dead, with her head bleeding incessantly. Mayura approached Seina, with her face splattered in her own blood.

"Mayura… I'm sorry… I didn't believe you…" Seina whispered.

Mayura coughed a little blood and smiled. Seina held her hand and whispered:

"_I… forgive… you…"_

Seina's hand fell to the floor. She died.

Mayura then closed her eyes and smiled. She started to weep blood from her eyes.

"Seina… I'm sorry… now you can rest… in peace…" She weakly croaked, "I have been through all this… only now… I'm… happy…"

Mayura then dropped to her hands.

"Good… bye… Sei-."

She collapsed onto Seina. Some of her blood poured from her mouth, after being battered and bruised.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thursday – 11:43am**_

Miraculously, the rest of the Best Student Council found Seina, Mayura, and Minamo. They were located in a small abandoned building, deep within the forest.

An ambulance drove by and carried each girl on a stretcher, except for Seina, who was being carried away in a body bag. The rest of the members watched on, with a few of them in tears.

"I can't believe they're gone…" Rino sobbed, "Seina… Mayura…"

"It's okay, Rando," Nanaho explained, "They're still alive."

"Actually, Mayura isalive, but Seina is dead, Rino; but they are hanging on by a thread. We're not sure yet," Kuon stated.

"It means that they are on life support, kiddo," Pucchan said.

"It's a 99% chance that She'll die, but we can hope she'll pull through. I think a miracle is out of the question," Kuon continued.

"It's a doubt, an impossibility, and a no-chance miracle," Rein sobbed.

Sayuri prayed, "They'll be reunited with their ancestors soon."

Rino then asked, "What about Minamo?"

Nanaho replied, "Well, Minamo is in intensive care; she'll be up real soon."

"I thought they just died," Pucchan rebutted.

Rino covered her mouth, "Pucchan, please! I don't want to hear it anymore!"

Kuon then turned to Nanaho, "I think I should tell you that the President is forlorn by their tragic deaths."

Nanaho nodded and said quietly, "And to think this has happened since Mayura shoved Seina off the balcony. This wouldn't have happened, if Mayura didn't do such a sinful thing."

She then turned to the Best Student Council members and ordered an announcement to the student body. They left the forest and were upset over the apparent deaths of three of their members. Kuon watched on with a mere thought…

_What kind of evil thought would possess Mayura to act this way?_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thursday – 11:58am**_

Mayura, who was out cold, was thinking to herself as she was on her way to the hospital.

"Seina, is this my punishment?" she thought, "I'm sorry… everybody."

_Mayura… it wasn't your fault._

"No…" she struggled, "Not again!"

The voice she heard was from Kanade Jinguji.

_Mayura… don't let your sudden behavior get the best to you. You only felt that way because of your anger. I'm really sorry about what transpired._

"Miss Kanade…" she whispered, "Will Seina and Minamo be okay?"

_I'm afraid not… but you're fading away as well._

Mayura then opened her eyes and sniveled.

"I guess this is it… and without a happy day for me… I'm going to hell, am I?"

_Don't say that! It wasn't your fault._

"Kanade… I'm… sorry…" Mayura weakly asked, "But what about the budget now?"

Kanade then said something cheerful.

_Don't worry. Someone will take your place. And incidentally, the school budget was on the green, despite your absence. It's just a little message for you to go with. Seina was funning with you._

"I… I'm so glad," Mayura weakly sobbed, "I'm… so… glad…"

Her body stopped moving. She began to flat-line.

"Peter, we've got a problem!" One paramedic cried out.

"She's flat-lining! Quick, Steven, revive her!" The other shouted.

The paramedics tried to revive her with a defibrillator, but unsuccessfully; though, they kept trying.

"Clear!" Steven shouted as an electrical jolt goes through her.

Peter responded, as he looked at the heart rate, "Still no pulse!"

Mayura closed her eyes…

Everything… was all black.

_**Time of death: Thursday 12:02pm**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**To be concluded…**_


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Everything was all black. Suddenly, a sound was heard.

"_Paging Doctor Mishikoga, Doctor Mishikoga, you are wanted in E.R."_

She opened her eyes, a little blurry, and saw a white ceiling. She was at a hospital room, in a bright afternoon.

"Wha… where am I?" Mayura thought.

"You're awake? That's good," a female voice called.

She got up and saw, in her vision, Seina on a hospital bed, sitting and watching. Mayura looked on with her upper head bandaged up and her left eye covered.

"Seina?" She asked her, "How did I get here?"

Seina responded, "You were out cold. The Assault Squad sent you here with me. I was badly cut, but I managed to survive that accident."

Mayura asked, "What about me? Didn't I shove you off the balcony?"

"You did, but you had to go and save me. It was a risky move," Seina smiled.

She then explained to Mayura what happened when she arrived:

_When the rain started, you went downstairs and found my unconscious body drifted to shore. However, when you grabbed me, trying to get me up, you slipped and landed in the water and rocks, face-first. It was a bad shot to the face. You were bloodied and cut from your head and forehead, it needed stitches. Plus, your left eye was badly damaged. They fixed that, too. Unfortunately, that severe blow to the head left you in a coma._

"Of course, this was from Kotoha. When she saw you in constant pain, she called an ambulance to pick both of us up." Seina added.

Mayura then smiled, even with one eye. Seina then had a sad look.

"I realized that you wanted to be happy and I shouldn't have egged you on over the budget."

"What? No, it's not your fault, at all. I should've nev-."

"No… as it turns out, there was a clerical error in the Best Student Council budget. You see, it wasabout 10 Yen in the red on the budget. I'm sorry I made _that_ mistake, and I am _really _sorry I forced you to act that way."

"Is _that _what it was?" Mayura cried, "That's good, even if the budget is in the red _again_, it's about that cheap. But, I guess 10 Yen doesn't matter."

"Glad to hear it, Mayura!" Seina smiled, "Though, at first I was gonna tell you that was a joke. But, you had to go through the trouble to assault me."

Mayura scoffed, "Well, my mind was being clouded; I couldn't control myself. Even if it _was _a joke, I didn't find it funny. Don't joke about the budget! I'm the treasurer and it's a serious matter, even if we are on the red… AGAIN!"

"Haven't you suffered enough already?" Seina sighed, "It's just ten Yen."

Mayura then felt her bandaged eye and was in disdain.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. OH! What about Minamo?" She sighed and then asked, "She… she was…"

"Oh, she's back at Miyagami Academy. She was hoping that we'd be back on the ropes again. She even told the others to write down some get well cards for us."

Mayura had a startling thought, "Wait… I thought… but she… then…"

She turned to Seina and asked, "How long was I out?"

"You were out for three days in a comatose state," Seina answered, "But, it wasn't serious. You should regain you eyesight in weeks."

Mayura then realized that everything that happened, including her sudden haunting, was all a coma-inducing dream. She then explained to her _everything_ in her dream. Seina was surprised, but she giggled a bit and said, "Oh, Mayura… I guess even your head can play a nightmare at you, after your continuous budget checking."

Mayura then pouted, "Will I be scolded for my actions?"

"I've already talked to the president. She says that she'll let you go with a warning, but one more troublesome action like that, and who knows what she and the vice presidents will do to you."

Mayura sighed and laughed. She then said, "I'm sorry I went and injured you. By the way, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay. It was just a minor back injury," Seina responded, "Luckily, the water broke my fall. I'll be okay by next week. If the rocks smacked at me, I'd be dead already."

"Oh, what a relief. I'm so glad you're all right," Mayura sighed, "I'll never act that way again. I've learned my lesson."

Seina complimented, "Good to hear. And thank you."

Mayura then lay back down and turned to Seina, "Next time, try not to give me such games about the budget."

She dozed off. Seina then smiled and got up from her bed, with a crutch on her right side.

"Mayura… sleep well…" she whispered, "We at the Best Student Council can sometimes forgive and forget some heinous actions; but other times, we can be so cruel."

She held up a knife that she snuck in from the cafeteria.

"Mayura… I forgive you for what you did to me… but, where I come from …"

She clamped her hand onto Mayura's neck. She woke up and saw Seina in a grimacing evil grin and a knife up high.

"SORRYISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

She fiercely jabbed the knife towards Mayura, who let out a blood-curdling shriek.

**AHHHHHHHH!**

_**The End…?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Writer's Note:**_

"So, you see? What Mayura Ichikawa did was inexcusable. And she paid for it, in full, sans budget deduction. I guess now the Best Student Council will use most of the budget for her funeral. And what will become of Seina? Did she _really _kill her, or was this all another dream of Mayura's, engulfed by her fears? It seems that we'll never know. There's no moral to this story, but rather a _conundrum_ to this epilogue. But I guess we'll figure it out… _eventually_.

Good night."


End file.
